Assasin's,Betrayal and the Elf
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: When two new student's show up they seem to know everything and nothing about the lyoko gang. But do they know Aelita? What happens when they don't appear to be who they really are? But what happens when the tables are turned?
1. Chapter 1

Assasin's,Betrayal and the Elf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but i do own my two OC's, Dante and Zen. I also don't own Xavier Atlas Nathan Arkson, i cant remember who does but i don't so credit them not me.

A dark room in an old abandoned warehouse. Two cold-blooded Assasins sat waiting for their "boss" to show. They were both men

around 15 and 14. One had blonde hair and had a black shirt with a skull on it, and brown shorts. The other one was really tall and

handsome. He had a Black shirt and a White overshirt-vest.He also had baggy black jeans. He had multi-colored hair, it was Blue at

most of the top, then red with green stripes and finally black at the end.The older one with the multi-colored hair is named Dante Reaver

Souls, the younger one is Zen Zutho Ethron Kauguru.Dante seemed impatient and got up to leave when their "boss" came in."It's about

time you showed up!",Dante said angrily. The shadowy figure just moved closer to the light. He had on an old looking kimono and

jeans."Gentlemen, I take it you'd like to hear your assignment?"

"Yes we would.", said Zen patiently.The figure placed five photo's on the table.

"The first four are your targets, the fifth i just need something from."

Dante looked at the first four. The first one had a blue turtle neck on and blonde hair with glasses, and brown pants."Jeremy Belpois?"

Dante said, like he had seen a ghost. "Ah, yes he is your brother i take it,Mr. Souls?" Dante stared hard at the figure, "And whats your

name?" The figure said, "My name is Xavier Atlas Nathan Arkson."

Dante froze. "X-X-Xana..?" The figure smiled, "Yes, Xana."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, at Kadic academy, the five children slept soundly. They are Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishyama, Odd Della-Robbia, Aelita

Stones, and Jeremy Belpois. Ulrich and Odd's alarm clock flashed 6:59 and started beeping on 7:00. Odd hit the alarm clock and shook

Ulrich awake. "Are you still wearing your earplugs?" Odd asked as soon as Ulrich was up. "Mmmhmm." said the sleepy teenager. Odd

said," Hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast!" and at that Odd ran out the door. Ulrich sat up in his bed thinking about the one thing that

he couldn't handle other than Odd. _Yumi_. The teenage boy loved this girl beyond all comprehension but was too afraid of rejection to tell

her. Ulrich grunted and followed his odd friend. At the Ishyama house Yumi was sitting up in her bed thinking the same thing about

Ulrich. "I wonder if he really does love me..." Yumi's mother screamed for her to get up and Yumi shook it off and got dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All five children were sitting at the table in the cafeteria when they heard some girls in Yumi's grade say, "OMIGOD they are soooo

HOTTTTT!" Odd said, through a mouthfull of food, "I fonder fat their talkin about." Ulrich just shrugged and started thinking about the

girl next to him. Yumi. Just then Sissy came up to Ulrich and said in her annoyingly high pitched voice, "Oh hello Ulrich dear!" "Well hello

Sissy dear!" Odd said mocking her voice. Sissy looked at him with disgust until snorting and walking away. Jeremy checked his laptop

for the umpteenth time when Aelita said,"Jeremy, if Xana was attacking the super scan would have gone off." Jeremy looked at her and

nodded. Just then the bell rang, forcing them into Science class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, we have two new students, and i see some of you have already met them." said Mrs. Hertz. Everyone looked at them. "Boys,

please tell the class your names."I'm Reaver." said Dante. "and im Zen'', said the younger one excitedly. All of the girl's eye's were on

them like a hawk! Dante seemed to have died his hair black and put it in a long braid. He had on a Black T-shirt that showed his muscles

and abs. He had on some baggy faded blue jeans and white sneaker's and sunglasses on.He also had some facial features that looked

SOOO much like Jeremy. Zen still had his long blonde hair but a white shirt and a black vest with the Fox Racing sign on it. He also had

baggy blue jeans and black shoe's. Dante was at least 2 feet taller and REALLY muscular and everyone one could see his muscles

through his shirt. But the thing that really caught Jeremy's attention was his shirt logo. It read A.N.A.X.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante sat next to Yumi while Zen sat next to Jeremy. "Hi I'm Yumi." said a very shy Yumi. "Nice to meet you Yumi." said Dante, before

getting hit in the back of the head with a note. He picked it up and read it.It said,

_Heyyyy Reaver! I was wondering if you would go out with me, i am the PRINCIPALS daughter after all bye!_

_XOXOXOXO Sissy._

Dante stifled his laughter and showed the note to Yumi. Yumi laughed but quickly quieted. Meanwhile Ulrich was staring daggers at

Reaver, thinking he'd ask her out. Odd was...asleep,no surprise there. The bell rang and every one filed out of the classroom. The lyoko

gang,(which involved Emily but she didnt know about Lyoko), went to the courtyard. Jeremy was busy typing on his laptop furiously.

Meanwhile Dante and Zen were standing by a tree and looking at the gang. Reaver reached for his Magnum gun when Zen stopped

him,"We dont want witnesses, do we?" he asked. Reaver dropped his hand and said,"I have an idea lets wait and become their "friends"

so they'll let us into Lyoko. That way it'll be even funnier when we kill them!" Zen nodded.Dante motioned for him to follow as he walked

over to Sissy, who was close to the gang."Well hello Reaver are you here to ask me out?" Reaver put on a face of disgust when Odd

interupted by saying,"ahh Sissy always hitting on the new boy's," he stood next to Reaver looking much shorter and scrawnier,"Will you

just give it up and accept noone would PAY to go out with you!" He laughed and so did everyone but Reaver and Sissy. Sissy just stuck

up her nose and walked away,Herb and Nicolas in tow. Reaver looked at Odd weirdly. "Hi i'm Odd." "Hello Odd." Dante said while

looking at Zen.Zen was staring at Emily a little too intently so Dante elbowed him and said, "hello," to Odd. "These are my friends. He's

Ulrich,she's Yumi, he's Jeremy, she's Aelita, and she's Emily."he said while pointing at them. Reaver and Zen just nodded. Reaver asked

Zen quietly,"Why don't you ask her out?" Zen shook his head and Reaver said,"I'll show you how." He scanned the courtyard till his

eye's fell on Heidi. "Be right back," he said and walked over to her. Reaver was seen talking to her but all of a sudden Heidi slapped him

and stormed off. Reaver came back to Odd and Ulrich laughing at him when they saw his cheek was as red as a tomatoe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy had been staring at Reaver's shirt logo so he decided to question it. "Hey Reaver, what does A.N.A.X mean?" Reaver looked at

him and said a little slowly,"Adolesonce National Action Xtreme, My band." Just then four people walked over. Two boys and Two

girls. "YOOO Marshall." said one of the boys with brown hair. "Hey JB." The two boys were as tall as Reaver. "JB", the one with

Brown hair, had a brown longsleeve vest and a white shirt with baggy jeans. The other boy had long green hair and a leather jacket with

a blue shirt and baggy jeans."Yo Logan," Reaver said to the one with green hair. The two girls clung to the two boys apparently dating.

One had goth clothes on."Hiya Reaver." she said dreamily. "Hey Amanda and Kalee." He looked back at the Lyoko gang. "These are

my band members." Jeremy was still suspicous when his laptop started beeping. "Uh oh!" he said. "Eeerrrr we have to go bye!" said Odd

as he followed his friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver and A.N.A.X said in unison, "X.A.N.A" Emily looked at them "what?" "Oh uh nothing." said Reaver as his gang followed him

back to the school. Reaver walked up to Sissy and said,"Sissy can you ask your dad if my band can play at the Valentines dance

tomorrow?"

Sissy almost screamed SURE and ran off. Reaver grinned stupidly and walked to his and Zen's room with Zen following him and

A.N.A.X going to there rooms. Dante began unpacking his suitcase. He pulled out a .45mm and another Magnum and an Assault Rifle

and hid them on racks in the closet. Reaver then put his clothes up while Zen just started reading cause he had already unpacked. Dante

straightend up to his full height and said,"You think Jeremy will remember me?" Zen stopped reading and said,"Even if he does we'll still

have to kill him."

Reaver sighed but nodded all the same and the two boys went to sleep. Reaver woke up at 6:30am and woke up Zen and they both

walked to the bathroom to shower.When they got out Reaver looked especiallsy handsome. He had died his hair red and purple to give

him a scarier look and had taken off his sunglasses so now you could see his Lightning blue eye's, but you could also see a huge scar

going through his right eye. He had on a loose jean jacket and a white shirt and baggier than yesterdays jeans and White shoe's. Zen had

on Goth clothes and they went to their first class in which they were 25 minutes late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Meyer was explaining the order of operations when the door was kicked down. There stood Reaver, with his fist in the air as if he

just knocked and Zen standing behind him laughing. "Err come in boys", said Mrs. Meyer looking at the door in dismay.Reaver and Zen

walked in and sat next to A.N.A.X.


	2. Emotions Suspicions and Disturbance

Chapter Two: Emotions, Suspicions, and Disturbance.

(A/N: Pairing's are, Y/U J/A O/S Z/E R/Sissy/Yumi Sidd/every other girl.

It was Valentines Day, the day of the dance Ulrich dreaded. He sat up in bed at 2:30 am thinking about Yumi and if he should tell her his true feelings or just keep waiting and dealing with the pain. Ulrich sighed and got up to go take a walk. He got dressed as Odd snored loudly with Kiwi under his arm. He walked out and shut the door quietly just in time to see Reaver looking around the other corner like he was expecting someone. "Reaver?", asked Ulrich. reaver jumped half a mile at that. "What? Oh hey Ulrich. What are you doing up?" asked Reave, still a little shaken. Ulrich looked around and said,"Oh umm just thinking." "About Yumi?" Reaver asked. Ulrich froze."N-n-no." Ulrich stuttered shyly while blushing. "Uhh huh...well you ever need advice you know where to find me Ulrich." Reaver said while walking away back to his dorm. Ulrich just stood there thinking._ Why was Reaver out here? Maybe he was expecting some one to come. he sure was scared when he saw me._Ulrich just shrugged and walked back to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ulrich got up he noticed that Yumi was sitting on his bed talking to Odd. Ulrich stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Yumi looked at him and smiled so sweetly he blushed,"Uh hey-y Y-yumi." Yumi said,"Hey Ulrich, you ok? Your face looks red." Ulrich blushed even more,"Yeah I'm ok.Umm well bye!" At that Ulrich dashed out the room with some fresh clothes to the shower._Damn that was close Phewwww thought Ulrich. Maybe I should tell her. Maybe..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Mrs.Hertz's class everyone one was there except Reaver. "Mr.Belpois?" "Here", said Jeremy. "Mr. Souls?" _silence_ "Mr. Souls isnt here?" As soon as Mrs.Hertz said that the door opened to reveal Dante and another boy. He was a young black boy around Reaver's height and age. He had on a dark blue sweater with white lines through his chest and arms. He also had on blue jeans and white shoes. "Sorry we're late,Mrs.Hertz, but i had to turn around 'cause DURRGH here fell out the back!" Everyone laughed at that. "Hey man shut up." said Sidd, the boy next to Reaver. Reaver and Sidd sat down next to each other. "Ok, Mr Souls and Mr...?" "Mask, Sidd Mask." said Sidd. "Ok Mr.Souls and Mr.Mask I hope you two won't interupt anymore." Reaver and Sidd smiled mischeiviously. Mrs.Hertz began the lesson while Reaver kept asking Sidd to do something. "Come on, man do it."Reaver implored. "You do it man." said Sidd "Alright i will." said Dante. Reaver looked at Naomi, "Look at Naomi", he said loudly so everyone looked at her and so she looked at him,"she's so sexy." Naomi blushed a new red and turned away from Reaver while he laughed with Sidd. "Mr. Souls I ask you to control your hormonal urges toward Miss. Naomi here." Naomi blushed even harder while Odd and Ulrich howled with laughter. "Ok I-'ll try ma'am." Reaver managed to say while laughing. _RRRING_ "Class dismissed."-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch Dante and Sidd sat with the gang and were still laughing. All of a sudden Reaver looked at Yumi and got up to go to the front of the lunch line. "Hey Look at Yumi!." Everyone looked at her while Yumi looked at Reaver. "She's so SEXY!." Shouted Sidd and Dante at the same time. Yumi blushed so red it bordered purple. Ulrich looked homicidle towards Sidd and Dante. All of a sudden he was at Reaver's throat. "ULRICH?" shouted Yumi, because Ulrich looked muerderous. Dante just pushed his hand off and said,"Awww. Wittle Ulrich want's to protect his wittle girlfriend!" Everyone laughed. "She's not my GIRLFRIEND!" and with that Ulrich walked out of the cafeteria. Sidd walked up behind Sissy and did something REALLY wrong. He slapped her ass. "AHHHH." Sissy shreiked as Sidd laughed with Reaver. "You--you- PERVERTS!" Sissy ran off while Odd howled with laughter and eventually started choking.Reaver looked around and saw Zen staring at Emily again. _Ok Zen once for you heheh. thought Reaver._ "HEEEYY Look at Emily Zen thinks SHE'S SEXY!" Zen and Emily blushed while the whole school laughed. "I don't think I would want to be his friend or enemy." said Aelita to Jeremy._ RRRRIIING_ "Allright everyone back to class!" Shouted Jim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Mrs.Meyer's class Sidd had snuck in a rat into her bag. Mrs.Meyer put her hand in her bag and shreiked as the rat scurryed across her desk. "AHHH GET THAT GODAWFUL THING OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" reaver stood up and said,"Mrs. Meyer, you shouldn't talk about Sissy that way!" Everyone broke out into laughter excpet Sissy. "Mr. Souls---" she was interupted by the intercom, "Dante Belpois please report to the principals office Dante Belpois." "Belpois!" asked Jeremy confused.

(A/N) Yeaaahh cliffy well R/R


	3. The Dance

Chapter 3:**The Dance.**

**Disclaimer: I also dont own Savage Garden's Song Crash and Burn.**

"Errr," Reaver stammered as everyone looked at him. "Reaver, you heard the Principal go." said Mrs. Meyer. Reaver runs out and Jeremy is frozen in place. **_Belpois, he thought, thats why he look's like me but...it can't be. Hmm i'll look on this after the dance._**

After the last classes interuptions, everyone was excited for the Valentine's Dance. Reaver, Zen and A.N.A.X had already left to prepare.

Yumi was walking next to Ulrich when she just couldn't stand it anymore. "U-umm Ulrich," "Yes Yumi?" Yumi cleared her throat."Will you umm go to the er dance with me?" Ulrich stopped walking,"Oh Yumi, i'm sorry but Heidi already asked me. I'm sorry Yumi." Yumi just walked past him not saying anything Ulrich thought, '_Maybe I should have told Heidi no.'_ Ulrich just went to his dorm to prepare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the gym dancing to the sound of the mixer when the Principal walked up to the microphone. "Attention the live band A.N.A.X is here to play some songs." He barely got to finish because many of the students began cheering at the name of A.N.A.X. Reaver, Zen and everyone else in the band walked out and got ready. They sang the first slow song of the evening. Crash and Burn. Ulrich said to Jeremy, "I bet they won't sound all that good." Jeremy agreed by nodding.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you_

Ulrich looked shocked.

_  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
_

All the couples started dancing leaving Yumi all alone. Yumi got up and stood in a corner slightly crying.

_  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
_

Yumi looked up at A.N.A.X to see Reaver smile at her.

_  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
_

Yumi smiled back and listened to the lyrics of the song

_  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _

And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

The song stopped and everyone clapped. A.N.A.X got ready for the next song which was gonna be a little faster.

William walked up to Yumi. "Hey you ok?" Yumi looked at William,"I will be once your gone!" she snapped. William walked away shocked.

_Someday we gonna rise up on that wind you know  
Someday we gonna dance with those liars  
Someday we gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin' _

They tellin' me it's all good just wait  
You know you're gonna be there someday  
Sippin' on Jim Beam ok  
Gotta get these things one day  
Till then do another line you know  
Searching for that other high  
Stop or I gotta steal then steal  
Kill or I'm gonna be killed  
I got a sack in my pocket  
Conscious yellin' drop it  
You know we're gonna lose it someday  
And we tryin' to hold it all together  
But the devil is too clever so  
I'm gonna die you gonna die we gonna die  
Someday one day I said

CHORUS:  
Someday we gonna rise up on the wind you know  
Someday we gonna dance with those liars  
Someday we gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin'

Try to lie but it ain't me  
Ain't me try to look but I can't see  
Can't stop right now cause I'm too far  
And I can't keep goin' cause it's too hard  
In the day in the night it's the same thing  
On the field on the block it's the same game  
On the real if you stop then it's no pain  
But if you can't feel pain then it's no gain  
Rearrange and you change and it's all bad  
And you try to maintain but you fall back  
And you crawl and you slip and you slide down  
Wanna make it to the top better start now  
So I hold my soul and I die hard  
All alone in the night in the graveyard  
Someday one day I'm gonna be free  
And they won't try to kill me for being me  
Hey someday

CHORUS:  
Someday we gonna rise up on that wind you know  
Someday we gonna dance with those liars  
Someday we gonna break free from these chains and keep on flyin'

If you know how this is  
Gonna see it's not that easy  
Don't stop get it till it's done  
From where you are or have begun  
I said keep on try a little harder  
To see everything you need to be  
Believe in your dreams  
That you see when you're asleep

CHORUS:  
Someday we gonna rise up on that wind you know  
Someday we gonna dance with those liars  
Someday we gonna break free from these chains and keep on keep on keep on keep on flyin'

Everyone clapped again and Yumi looked around as if expecting some one to just pop up and dance with her.

Reaver got on the mic for a little message, "This is the last sorta fast song so everyone pair up after this song.

_Introduction spoken by Reaver and rap by Reaver instruments on the mixer._  
Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess...

_  
Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around on that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby... _

Chorus  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back...  
_  
_Verse 2_  
_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing... _

Chorus  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back... _

Verse 3  
_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say..  
_  
_Chorus/Outro_  
_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain  
Just smile back...  
_  
Reaver get's on the mixer and say's into the Microphone."Okay everyone, time to partner up i have one more Extras good slow song up my sleeve." Everyone got paired up and waited. Ulrich looked over at Yumi who was all alone. Reaver blocked the mic and talked to JB for a sec and nodded and went to his girlfriend to dance. Hey Yumi, wanna dance?" Ulrich asked Yumi "Sure' she responded. Ulrich took her hand and led her to the dance floor just as the song was starting.

--------------------------------------------------

Jeremy's POV

_"Whoa, I'm dancing with Aelita." _I pulled her closer to me and blushed as i sang the song to her.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe _

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

_Aelita looked up at me with tears in her eye's._

_  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home _

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Ulrich's POV

I looked at Yumi as she snuggled against my neck as we were dancing.

_God, she's so beautiful. I wonder if I should tell her how i feel...well not now i might ruin the moment._

So i just held her closer and waited for the next song.

_Reaver set up another mixer slow song and started it and singing it into the microphone._

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Chorus _

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Ulrich laid his head on Yumi's as she pulled him closer.

_Verse 1  
And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge _

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
Chorus

Eveyone stopped dancing and some seperated but Yumi and Ulrich and Jeremy and Aelita.

"Okay everyone last song, so get with the person you want to be with for the rest of your life."

Yumi and Ulrich nor Jeremy and Aelita moved. Reaver just played the song, jumped down off the stage, and asked Sissy to dance which earned several "Awwww's."

Then the music started playing.

_**"Could It Be"** _

I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

Ulrich looked into Yumi's eye's as did Yumi and they both smiled.

_  
Chorus  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you _

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Chorus  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

Chorus

Jeremy kissed Aelita with no thought whatsoever but wasn't complaining and neither was Aelita.

Ulrich kissed Yumi at the exact time Jeremy and Aelita kissed.

They seperated a little while later and blushed then escorted their respective dates home.

However, Jeremy was to busy walking Aelita to her dorm he forgot all about that little _Dante Belpois_ thing.

"Goodnight, Jeremy." Aelita said in her innoccent voice.

"Goodnight, Princess." and with one more kiss Jeremy went into his dorm and to bed.


	4. Unexpected

**Chapter:4 Unexpected **

**Dedicated to all the William Hater's Like Me!**

Ulrich was sitting in bed wishing he could relive what happend with Yumi for the rest of his life. He looked over at the clock. It

read 6:30. "Well, i won't be able to sleep, so I'll just get up and hit the shower's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Sunday morning at Kadic academy. Zen woke up to the sound of a gun being cocked. He looked over at Reaver and saw him shooting at little targets of Odd.

"Dude...DUDE!" shouted Zen over the gun. "Huh? Oh yeah," Dante stopped firing."What?" Zen looked at him and shook his head and got dressed. "You don't think anyone

heard the gun, do you?" Reaver stared at Zen,"I...didn't think of that...but everyone's outside so, no." Zen went to go join the Lyoko gang with Reaver following. Zen was

wearing his Fox Racing vest and a white shirt with blue jeans. Reaver had once again died his hair a strange color. It was now Lilac. He wore a Black T-Shirt with the word's

"Keep talking, I'll just kill myself later." and some baggier black jeans. Reaver and Zen joined the Lyoko gang's 'conversation' on Odd's, well, odd eating habit. "If you ask me,

I think he either has hollow legs or a hollow head!" said Yumi as everyone laughed when Odd went for third's. Ulrich was deep in thought,_ Ok, I'll tell Yumi today--_ but got

interupted by Yumi asking him, "Hey,uh, Ulrich can i talk to you in private?" Ulrich could only nod as he felt himself being dragged to where Yumi now stood. "I have to tell

you--" but Yumi was interupted by William. But before William could talk, Reaver grabbed him and said kinda loud, "DUNBARRR! There you are, come here, i wanna talk to

ya!" "Oh hey Dante, er, seeya Yumi!" Ulrich thought_ Mental note thank Reaver, _as he looked back at Yumi. "Um i have to tell you something Yumi." "Okay you go first

then." said Yumi with the smile that made Ulrich's heart melt. "Umm i u-hh, i _come on get a grip, he thought._ isortakinda...loveyou." he whispered. Ulrich looked back up in

time to get knocked to the ground by Yumi's hug. "Ohh I love you to Ulrich!" Ulrich was releived. They seemed so peaceful while Ulrich helped Yumi up until they heard

someone shout. **I"LL Kill you Dunbar! "** Everyone looked at where it came from. Reaver and William were fighting. Jim saw this and ran over to pull

them apart. "Now now Dante, HEY" he yelled as he tried to hold Dante back but was losing. Odd and Ulrich ran over to help Jim hold him back. Reaver seemed quite intent

on killing William. "Ok OK What happend here?" as Jim looked at William. William had several cut's on his face and a nosebleed and his sleeve's were ripped, while Dante

seemed unscathed. "He made fun of my friends." Jim looked at him stupidly, "what'd he say?" "He said thing's like Japanese people like Yumi had no soul and she

deserved to burn in hell!" Ulrich then 'accidently' let go of Reaver and let him tackle William to the ground and beat him up some more. Jim just sighed and went off to find

the principal while now Reaver punched Williams face continuously before Ulrich made him stop. Reaver sat down under a tree and watched William run away. "Heh little

bastard." Yumi had overheard everything and was shocked that Dante would defend her like that. Dante got up and walked back over to the gang just in time for the superscan to go off. Dante all of a sudden stopped walking. "Err, we have to go Bye!." shouted Ulrich as they went off into the forest. Zen looked at Reaver."Shall we follow them this time?" "Yeah let's go." With that they started to change. Zen grew a long fox tail and had fox ears claws and paws. Dante grew Wolf ears claws a tail but no paws. "Let's go get 'em." They ran at breakneck speed on all fours to the factory and changed back to human. They enetered the elavator and descended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy had already sent Ulrich and Yumi into Lyoko when he heard the elavator. "Uh oh," Odd said while Aelita just curiously looked on.

Dante and Zen stepped out. Jeremy said,"What are you two doing here!" Reaver responded,"We uh followed you." Jeremy thought for a moment, _I saw how Dante fought against William and Zen could be just as good._ "Ok you two go into the scanner's." "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" yelled Odd. Jeremy said,"Think about it." as Dante and Zen stepped into the scanners. "Scanner Zen. Scanner Reaver." "Transfer Zen Transfer Reaver, Virtualization!"

Dante and Zen fell from the sky in front of Yumi and Ulrich. "Whoaaaaa you two look...weird." Zen looked like he did when he transformed. Reaver had Elf ears just like Aelita. But Reaver looked like Mister Puck! "Oh i get the gay elf huh? remarked Reaver. Ulrich started laughing. "Hey Jeremy, can you type in this code?" "uhh sure reaver." Jeremy typed it in as reaver said it, 2834930 D.B. Reaver was lifted in the air back in Lyoko, as file's began to spin around him and changing him. Now he had a camo headband that swayed in the back like Ulrichs. he had on a sleeveless black shirt with bullets going from his right shoulder to his left hip and back. He had Camo pant's and army boot's with A sniper rirle and one of Ulrichs Katana's. "Not bad." said Aelita as she landed and looked at them both. "Yeah not too shabby." agreed Odd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They began running to the tower in the ice secter. "Brrrrr... it's c-c-cold here!" said Reaver as he ran. "Yeah but you'll get used to it." replied Aelita.

They got to the tower after facing the tarantulas. Aelita stepped inside just as a megatank rolled up. It shot Yumi and left her dangling over the Digital void.

Ulrich looked over to her. _i can't make it in time!_ Then Yumi let go of the edge...

(A/N) Heheh evil cliffy eh? R/R! and maybe yumi won't die lol.


	5. Tragedy

**Chapter:5 Tragedy**

**Last time on Code:Lyoko (lol had to do that) **_Ulrich looked over to her. i can't make it in time! Then Yumi let go of the edge..._

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed Yumi's. Yumi looked up to see Reaver struggling to pull her up. She started slipping. "Ulrich, i could use some help over here!" shouted Reaver. Ulrich snapped out of his trance and super sprinted over there and helped Reaver get Yumi up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the tower... Aelita put in the code "Tower, deactivated."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Materialize Yumi, Materialize Odd, Materialize Aelita, Materialize Reaver, Materialize Zen, Materialize Ulrich." said Jeremy while materializing them.

They all appeared in the elavator and walked out the Factory. "What do you think Xana's attack was?" asked Ulrich. Everyone stopped walking as soon as they saw the school. But the school was surrounded by ambulances. "I think we are about to find out." said Jeremy. Everyone ran to one of the ambulances to see William being hoisted into a gurney(A/N: I know william dyings not a tragedy lol but... well you'll see.) "Hey...that's the kid!'' yelled a cop pointing at Dante. "Ohhh damnit!" said Reaver as he ran from the several cops chasing him. "Hey wait, what did he do?" asked Aelita. Emily came up to her and said, "Ohh it was horrible! We were in the courtyard and all of a sudden Reaver came out of the forest and..and...he shot William in his head..." she broke off crying. "Well, now we know what Xana's attack was." said Odd solemly. The gang ran to where Reaver had run to find him being shoved into a wall with cop's frisking (lol looking for stuff.) him. "And here's the murder weapon," said one cop as he pulled a magnum from Dante's pocket. "Ohhh goddamnit. I didn't do anything!" yelled Reaver. One cop brought there gun to his head and whispered, "Look punk, your to young to be arrested even for murder, so you'll be put in someone's house for people to look after you and still go to school. But one more screw up and you'll get shot!" The cop let go but handcuffed him and led him over to the principal while the ambulances and cop cars drove away. "You are in big trouble young man." said the principal as he led him to his office. Reaver looked back at his friends and sighed then looked forward again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOUNG MAN DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU COULD HAVE GONE TO JAIL? DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT YOU KILLED A STUDENT! HIS PARENT'S WILL BE HERE TOMORROW FOR AN EXPLAINATION FROM YOU, THE BOY WHO KILLED THEIR SON!" the principal had been yelling at Reaver for who know's how long. Finally, he sat down and said coldy, "Get out of my face!" Reaver stood up akwardly because he was still handcuffed and left. Reaver walked down the hall getting ugly stares and cold look's. He walked to his room and tried to open the door but couldn't cause he was still handcuffed. "Here, Dante." said Aelita quietly as she opened up the door. "Thanks, Princess." he said then walked in the room and shut the door.Aelita was confused, no one told him they called her princess. She shrugged it off and walked back to her room. Reaver tried to get comfortable but the handcuffs were to hard to lay on, so he just kicked down his door and went for a handcuffed walk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's House. 6:00 p.m.

"Yes..alright...and what's his name again?...oh ok bye." Yumi's mom hung up the phone just as her daughter walked in, "Hello Yumi, that was your principal, he said a student killed another student, that nice William boy?" Yumi nodded. "Well, your principal want's us to take care of him for a little while, is that ok Yumi?" Yumi looked up at her mom and nodded again and said,"His names Dante,mom, and I know for a fact he didn't kill William." But her mother wasn't listening because Mr. Ishyama had just come home. "Honey?" said Mrs.Ishyama,"we'll be taking care of a mister Dante..." but she got interupted, "Dante? DANTE! A teenage boy and a murderer in my house!" Yumi stood up shocked her father yelled and said,"Dad, i know he didn't do it. And he's really nice to." Hiroki who had been waiting patiently for this moment. "YUMI AND DANTE SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone glared at Hiroki so he ran off. "Well i guess we have no choice, we'll pick him up tomorrow." Yumi hugged her dad and said,"Arigato" and ran off to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadic Academy: 6:00 a.m.

Dante hadn't gotten any sleep because he had been interrogated by cops, students, the principal, and even the nurse. He tried to sit up from his bed but the handcuffs made it veryyyy difficult. He struggled until he fell off the bed and woke up Zen. "Huh? what the..why you on the floor?" Dante got up with help from Zen and got dressed on his own...or at least tried. He came out of the closet with the same clothes he had on but a hat on. "Uhh you want some help with new clothes?" asked Zen. "Not from you Zen." Reaver said laughing a bit. There was a knock on the door and Zen opened it. "Oh hey Yumi. what's up?" Yumi walked in and said to Reaver,"Dante my parent's are here to take you back to my house, we're going to be taking care of you. "Okkkkk then." Reaver got up again and walked out the door to run into the principal. "Young man, you could still be dangerous so your handcuffs will have to stay on and we're going to put this muzzle on you. Just in case." The Pricipal put the dog muzzle on Reaver and walked away. Reaver looked stupid and Yumi laughed but then quieted. "Could my life be any worse?" Reaver asked himself. Yumi led him to her parent's car but was met by her father wanting to interrogate him. "So, your the boy who killed that nice William huh?" Her father asked accusingly. "I didn't kill him, Mr. Ishyama." Reaver said in a calmed voice so innocent anyone would believe. Mr. Ishyama said,"Hmm I believe you but only because my daughter said you didn't do it!" Yumi helped Reaver into the car and sat next to him. Yumi took off Reaver's stupid muzzle. "Thanks." She saw him fidgeting with the handcuffs behind his back. "Are they uncomfortable?" Yumi whispered to Dante. "A little.." he answered kinda fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zen answered the knock on his door and opened it to find Millie and Tamiya standing there with the equipment. "Uh Millie what are you doing?" he asked. Millie asnwered enthusiastically,"We're doing a article on the school shooting. Do you have any idea why Reaver would shoot William?" interrogated the little girl, while Tamiya held the camera and focused it on Zen. "...Go away." Zen shut the door and went back to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's house(again) : 9 p.m.

"Oh mom where's Dante gonna sleep?" Her mother was about to answer but got interrupted by Mr.Ishyama,"Definatley not in your room, Yumi!"

Yumi blushed while her mother said, "Hmm I'm sure he'll be comfortable on the couch.

Yumi nodded and went back to her room where she and Dante were talking.

"My mom said for you to sleep on the couch, is that okay?" asked Yumi.

"Uhhh sure."

The two teenagers entered an awkard silence when finally it was broken by Mr.Ishyama yelling,"Bedtime Yumi!"

Reaver walked out the door and sat on the couch not able to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver finally fell asleep but he had a nightmare. (A/N): Italics are his dream.

_His foster dad walked in to the house not drunk but pissed. "DANTE? WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted. Dante's foster mom led Millie into the other room when his foster dad found him. "THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" His foster dad grabbed his arm and twisted it while slapping him across the face. " DON'T-YOU-EVER-COME-HOME-WITH-A-C-AGAIN!" His foster dad emphasised each word with another hit until he grabbed a knife and dragged it over Reaver's Right eye from his forehead to the middle of his cheek._

Reaver woke up sweating and breathing heavily while looking into nothin...but darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Poor Reaver will he ever be free from nightmares like that or from the police? well R/R to find out.


	6. Unusual

**Chapter:6 Unusual**

Yumi went down to get breakfast ready when she passed by Reaver just sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

"Are you ok there Reaver?" she asked. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm ok." He got up and walked into the kitchen. "Need any help, Yumi?" he asked.

"Do you know how to make Ramen?" she questioned. "Uh... a little i think." Yumi smiled but shook her head and watched him sit back down on the couch.

"Here, let me help you with those handcuffs." Yumi walked over to him and undid the handcuffs but put them back on, so that they were in front of him instead of behind his back.

"Thanks, Yumi." Yumi walked back into the kitchen and whipped up breakfast.

She had just got done when her parent's and little brother walked in. "Do you like my daughter, Dante?" Mr. Ishyama whispered to him. "Er...she's nice but i don't like her like that."

As they sat down Reaver swore he heard Mr. Ishyama say "Pity..." They ate quietly and to Yumi's surprise Reaver knew how to use chopsticks.

"Ok you two time for school." said Mrs. Ishyama as she handed Yumi her backpack. "Arigato, bye mom bye dad!" she said walking Reaver out the door. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. ishyama!"

"Bye Dante."

Reaver and Yumi walked to school but when they reached it the principal met Reaver. "Young man, where's your muzzle?" "Oh goddamnit." said Reaver as Yumi put it back

on him. "Oh, and by the way, you'll need to wear this." He handed Reaver a choker chain and a leash. "...Your kidding right?" Dante asked

"Afraid not." said the principal as he walked away. "Oh I don't believe this!" said Reaver as he slid on the choker chain collar and connected the leash.

Yumi burst out laughing. "You--You-- AHAHAHH You look like a dog! AHAHA!" Reaver just growled at her to make her laugh harder.

Yumi then took hold of the leash, still laughing, and led him to the gang. "Grrr... is all this really neccasary?" Reaver growled to himself as the other's started laughing.

"Oh and Reaver," began the principal, then he took off Reaver's handcuffs but then cuffed Reaver's left hand to Yumi's right hand. "ok that's it goodbye." said the principal as

he walked off. Yumi and Reaver looked at each other then at the handcuffs then back at each other. "This is gonna be a looong day." sighed Dante as he and Yumi tried to

walk without pulling the other one along.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Hertz class.

"Please take your seats, class." Reaver and Yumi sat beside each other still fumbling with the handcuffs. "Alright class, today you will start your projects!" said Mrs. Hertz

as she passed out pillows with faces on them. "These 'babies' need 24 hour care every day and night. You will pair up and take care of your 'baby'." Everyone got up to pair

up. Zen paired up with Emily, Odd with Sam, Ulrich with Yumi, Logan with Kalee, JB with Amanda, and Jeremy with Aelita. Reaver just stayed sitting down so he didn't

find a partner. "I see Reaver and Sissy are playing hard to get." Mrs. Hertz commented. The class laughed. "Ok you two, you'll work together," she said as she handed the baby to Sissy. "Have fun!" **_RINNNNG_**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver and Yumi both had a 'baby' and were still handcuffed when they got to her house. Her parent's weren't home and Hiroki was staying at a friend's.

They got in and fell on the couch. "I hate these stupid handcuff's." commented Dante. Yumi took them off but put them on Reaver again when he took off the collar and leash. "Why do I have to wear them here?" asked Reaver. "I don't know so I'll take them off for you." Yumi took them off just as Reaver's cell phone rang.

-----------------------------------------------------

Reaver's cell phone conversation.

"Hello?" (reaver)

"Hello Mr. Belpois" (X.A.N.A)

"Er.. hello Xavier"

"I see you have the perfect oppurtunity to kill that young girl."

"Errr yeah I'll do that tomorrow...ok bye!"

Reaver hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Reality...lol) 3 p.m.

Reaver placed his cell back in his pocket when Yumi asked him, "Who was it, Dante?"

"Oh uhh... my boss, I sometimes work at a carwash. Hehe."

Yumi nodded motioning she understood and then looked around the living room.

"Hmmm, well no one's home...what do you want to do?"

Reaver looked at her but then his cell rang again. "Hello!" Reaver held the phone away from his ear as yelling and cursing could be heard. "Ok..OK! I'll be there in a minute dad!" Reaver hung up and said "got to go" to Yumi and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver's foster dad's house.

--------

Reaver knocked on the door of the house. The door opened and he was pulled inside.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BOY?" His foster dad yelled while twisting his arm.

"Ahh ahhh i was at my friends house dad!"

"WELL, YOU'RE PAST YOUR CURFEW, BOY, AND NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At half past 7:00 p.m. Dante got back to the Ishyama's but he had on a different shirt. It was a long shirt with long sleeve's that made sure his whole arm was covered.

He walked in noticing the light's were still on. "Reaver where have you been?" asked Yumi,"You've been gone for 4 hours!" (A/N: her parents still weren't home.)

"Umm...I had to help my dad with...something." he replied hesitantly. Yumi looked at his new shirt. "Why'd you change you shirt?"

"Ummmmm...I got my shirt dirty." he said almost questiongly.

Yumi nodded,"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure what is it?" asked Reaver.

"Wolfe creek" siad Yumi as she put the DVD in and sat on the couch.

Reaver turned off the light when the movie started and sat down next to Yumi.

Whenever something scary or gruesome happened, Yumi would look away and cuddle against Reaver, making him blush.

She would also grab onto his arm, making him wince in pain.

At 9:00 the movie was over and Yumi took it out, just as her Mom walked in.

"Hey, Yumi and Dante, were you watching a movie?" said Mrs. Ishyama.

"Uh huh." said Yumi brightly.

"Well, time for bed you two."

Yumi started up the stairs, "Goodnight Dante."

"Night Yumi."

Yumi walked up the stairs and dissapeared upstairs.

Reaver then collapsed on the couch and almost instantly regretted it.

He landed on his right arm and whimpered in pain. He lifted up his sleeve to reveal several bad bruises.

He pulled his sleeve down and tried to sleep on his back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning. 5:30 am.

Reaver suddenly woke up in great pain. He had turned in his sleep to his left arm.

He pulled up his left sleeve to find it battered and beaten worse than his right arm.

He heard Yumi coming down so he pulled down his sleeve and sat up.

"Hey Reaver, you sleep ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, great." he lied.

She sat down next to him and looked into his eye's.

"Reaver, are you feeling alright?" she asked him, looking into his eye's intently.

"Err, yes," he lied,"Why do you ask?"

Yumi looked away, knowing he lied to her twice. "Just wondering, come on let's get to school early. Jeremy said he got the whole 'William thing' starightend out so no more cuffs."

Reaver smiled and got up and followed Yumi out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School. 5:44 a.m.

As soon as they got to school Reaver ran into his and Zen's room to change.

Yumi went to go find Ulrich and Odd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He beat you again, didn't he?" asked Zen when Reaver changed his long shirt for a longer one.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." said Reaver confidently.

Zen shook his head, knowing he should help his friend, but decided not to.

"But, don't tell ANYONE about this especially not Yumi, i don't want them to worry alright?" asked Reaver.

"Got it." said Zen as they walked to the gang in time for breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast. 5:50 a.m.

As Odd began Wolfing down his thrid serving, Reaver just stared off into space.

"What do you think, Dante?" asked Ulrich snapping him out of his thought's

"Err i'm sorry what were you saying?" he said

"Nevermind." sighed Ulrich.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym Class. 11:00 a.m.

"Alright, boys and girl's, were going to do a little running exercise because running...is umm..good for you. yeah that's it, ok first up Dante, Yumi, and Aelita, your up for the 300 yard dash."Jim said.

They all got ready and on Jim's whistle ran as hard as they could. Aelita was winning with Dante and Yumi tied.

Aelita won and Dante and Yumi were still tied.

It was really hot and Reaver went behind the building to take off his long over shirt for a few seconds.

Yumi went over to him, but as soon as hse saw him she froze.

His arms, back, and chest were badly bruised and cut.

Dante looked at her and froze too.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffy hehehehe How Will Yumi React? Read and PLZ Reveiw to find out!


	7. Determined

**Last time on Code Lyoko:**_Yumi went over to him, but as soon as she saw him she froze._

_His arms, back, and chest were badly bruised and cut._

_Dante looked at her and froze too._

Chapter:7 **Determination**

Reaver and Yumi just stared at each other, when an all to familiar white light engulfed them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver woke up again at 5:30 am, but not because of pain. "What the, did we jump back in time?" he asked himself. He lifted up one of his sleeve's. To his surprise there was

no bruises or cut's. "Hmm thats an upside, hehe." He, again, heard Yumi come down the stairs.

"Hey Reaver, you sleep ok?" she asked.

_'hey she doesn't remember Definantly an upside' he thought.' _"Yeah, great." he said, but this time truthfully.

She sat down next to him and looked into his eye's.

"Reaver, are you feeling alright?" she asked him, looking into his eye's intently.

"Err, yes," he said,"Hey, let's go to school early, Yumi."

"I was just about to ask that Dante. Alright let's go." said Yumi smiling

Reaver smiled and got up and followed Yumi out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------

School 5:44 a.m.

As soon as they got to school Reaver ran into his and Zen's room to change.(again lol)

Yumi went to go find Ulrich and Odd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok what just happened?" asked Zen as Reaver changed into a short sleeve shirt with the words, "Hells yeah" on them.

"Oh you remember the jump back in time too?" asked Reaver also getting some Gatorade.

"Yeah...hey your bruises are gone!" said Zen astonished

Reaver nodded still drinking and said,"Let's just thank our new pal X.A.N.A." as he walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast. 5:50 a.m.(again)

As Odd began Wolfing down his third serving, Reaver just stared off into space.

"What do you think, Dante?" asked Ulrich snapping him out of his thought's

"I think You'll get the ani-virus in no time Jer."he said, since he paid attention.

"Gee, thanks Reaver." said Jeremy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym Class. 11:00 a.m.

"Alright, boys and girl's, were going to do a little running exercise because running...uhh what was i saying? Huh oh yeah. Running is good for you, yeah that's it, ok first up Dante, Yumi, and Aelita, your up for the 300 yard dash."Jim said.

They all got ready and on Jim's whistle ran as hard as they could. Aelita was winning with Dante and Yumi tied.

Aelita won and Dante and Yumi were still tied.

They all stopped at the finish line and sat on the bench watching Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich run.

"Hey Dante?" said Yumi and Aelita at the same time.

"Uhh yeah?" he said looking at both of them.

"What do you think of Ulrich?" Yumi asked dreamily watching her boyfriend run.

"What do you think of Jeremy?" asked Aelita at the exact same time.

"...uhh their nice, i guess." Reaver said getting up.

Just then, Millie came up to him,"Big Brother?"

Yumi and Aelita looked at Millie as Reaver bent down to her eye level.

"Yes Millie?" Reaver asked.

"I needed to tell you something."

"And what's that?" Reaver asked, concern for the young girl flooding his eyes.

Millie then whispered something in his ear and reaver put on a face of rage and hatred.

"What were their names Millie?...Theo Nicolas and herb huh? Ok. Big brother's gonna take care of it." he told her.

"Thanks." she said before kissing him on the cheek and running off.

"Awwwwwwwww" chorused Yumi and Aelita.

Reaver sat back inbetween them and rolled his eye's.

"What was that all about, Dante?" asked Aelita in her innocent voice while cocking her head to the side.

"Just some, uhh, kid's messing around with her." he answered.

As soon as Herb was done running, (He was last lol) Reaver went over to him.

Both girls watched as Reaver talked to him before Punching him in the face and walking back to them.

"Why's you just hit herb?" said Yumi eye's fixed on Reaver.

"Uhh he was picking on Millie.'' he answered without returning her gaze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Art class. 12:00 p.m.

"Okay class I want you to paint whatever feel's natural to you." said their teacher.

Everyone began painting.

Odd was painting Kiwi.

Ulrich was painting a Geisha (hint, hint lol)

Yumi was painting a Samurai.

Jeremy was painting a certain Pink haired elf.

Aelita was painting a certain Blonde genius.

Reaver didn't know what to paint. '_Hmm what should i paint...I GOT IT!'_

He started painting.

He was done. He had painted Himself and This other girl, that looked like Yumi but with long blonde hair and blue eye's. They were hugging each other intently.

The girl had both arms around Reaver's neck, and Reaver had his arms around her waist.

In the background their was a Big Red heart with an arrow running through it.

He wrote the word's '**_Reaver and Sara'_** under it. He also painted half of the yin and yang neckalaces around their necks.

He felt a tear drop from his eye, but quickly brushed it away.

"Okay class, lets see what you painted." Everyone showed their painting.

"My my Reaver what a Marvelous peice."

"Thank you sir," said Reaver, his voice shaking a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver went to his and Zen's room and pulled a heart shaped neckalace and the half of the yin and yang neckalce that was in the picture.

He put them both on and opened up the locket to reveal Sara. She was looking at the camera and smiling brightly.

He smiled then closed the locket and ran to his next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Ugh math i hate math.'_ He thought to himself as he looked out the window.

'"Mr. Souls do you know the answer?" asked Mrs. Meyer.

Without thinking he answered,"Fifty-two to the fifth power."

Mrs.Meyer looked shocked, "Well...yes that IS the right answer..good work."

Reaver smiled and did a split personality thing. **_"TCHAAAA i got it right""" said his alter ego (Cookies to whoever knows where i got this from.)_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the bench 5 pm

---

"Hey guy's, my parent's wanted me to invite you all to dinner tonight." said Yumi brightly.

"Alright." agreed the gang as they started walking to Yumi's house.

"Oh god your wearing that locket AGAIN?" asked Zen a little loudly to Dante as they walked.

"Yeah so?" said Reaver cooly.

Zen shook his head,"You gotta get over her man..." he shut up when he saw Reaver sulken face.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ishyama house 5:30 p.m.

---

The gang all arrived there and were welcomed in.

"Ahh hello Dante, the principal called, he said you'd have to stay here a little longer." said Mr.Ishyama brightly while crushing him in a almost fatherly hug.

"Uhh 'cough' thanks Mr. Ishyama 'cough'." managed Reaver as he was being crushed.

"Honey your gonna hurt him." said Mrs. Ishyama.

Mr. Ishyama let go of him and walked over to the table to help his wife.

"Hello Mr. Ishyama." said Ulrich hoping to be welcomed like Reaver, but all he got was a grunt of recognition.

-----------------------

"Ok dinner time."

Everyone began eating but Reaver and Mr.Ishyama.

"Ich wünsche, dass Ulrich tot war, und Sie und Yumi waren verheiratet !" said Mr.Ishyama in German to reaver, knowing he knew German. (Translation is: "I wish Ulrich was dead and you and Yumi were married!")

"Gut wirklich im, der zu ähnlichem Yumi ein kleines bisschen anfängt." Reaver said in German also. (Translation: Well im actually starting to like Yumi a little bit.)

Mr.Ishyama patted him on the back.

Eveyone stared at them wondering what they were talking about. Yumi thought, '_Reaver said my name, could they be talking about me?'_

Ulrich was the only one who understood this cause he is german, and he started to get mad.

Reaver then changed the language to French cause he knew Ulrich could understand.

"J'espère que je peux recevoir Ulrich et Yumi pour me désagréger." Mr. Ishyama nodded and started eating his Ramen and so did Dante.(Translation: I hope i can get Yumi and Ulrich to break up.)

"Mr. Ishyama pourriez-vous m'aider avec quelque chose ?" Reaver asked then he and Mr.Ishyama walked out of the room.(Translation: Mr.Ishyama could you help me with something?)

--------------------------------------------------------

At night 6:00 p.m.

---

The gang had all left and so had Yumi's parent's and Hiroki was at a friends again, leaving reaver and Yumi alone.

They decided to watch a movie. While watching it reaver noticed yumi looking tired.

"If you want Yumi i could sit on the floor and you could lay on the couch.'' Reaver said.

"No thanks Reaver." but as Yumi said that she sprawled across his lap.

"Uh helfen mir oh, Kontrolle zu behalten" Reaver whispered as he started to sweat a little bit.

Yumi fell asleep after the movie. Reaver picked her up bridal style and put her in her bed.

He thought about kissing her on the cheek but thought against it as he knew she loved Ulrich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi woke up at 9:00 p.m.

She walked out of her room and downstairs to see Reaver lying on the couch with his shirt ripped and bruises on his arms.

Yumi gasped and looked around as if expecting burgulars.

She traced a finger down one big bruise.

Reaver winced in pain and opened his eye's to look into Yumi's.

"Reaver what happened to you?" Yumi said her voice shaking.

Reaver thought for a minute."I had to go to my dad's house..." he trailed off.

"What happened?" Yumi repeated intently searching Reaver's eye's.

Reaver looked back into Yumi's eye's and simply said,"He hit's me..."

Yumi just looked at him for a few second's and got up to go get some bandages and ointment.

Yumi sprayed the ointment on reaver's cut's causing a "TSHHSHSHSH" from him and bandaged his cut's up.

"Thank you Yumi." he said as he laid back on the couch on his back.

Yumi looked at him with sympathy, he looked really tired.

She let her eye's drift down to his locket.

She reached over and grabbed it. She looked at the design and traced it with her firnger.

She opened it and gasped. **_'This girl looks just like me!" _**she thought as she looked at the name on the back of the locket "Sara Trémie."

**_Trémie...it must be french _**she thought.

She closed the locket and went back to bed.

-----------------------------------------------

Sunday Morning.

Yumi walked down the stairs to see Reaver and Her dad talking in German.

"Weiß Yumi Ihren wird das tun?" asked reaver.(Translation: Does yumi know about this?.

"Natürlich nicht Plünderer" said Mr.Ishyama while patting reaver's head.(Translation: Of course not Reaver.)

"Good morning Yumi." reaver said brightly.

"Morning Reaver." she responded while looking at his new long sleeve shirt.

All of a sudden Reaver's cell rang.

---------------

Reaver's cell conversation.

---

"Hello?" asked reaver

"D-D-Dante?" said a highly upset JB.

"Yeah whats up JB you ok?"

"N-No A-mand-d-a broke up with m-m-me!"

"Ok...You gonna be ok?"

"Kalee also broke up with Logan...I hate today." said a calmed down JB.

"I got an Idea meet me in the gym...ok bye''


	8. Movie's and Payback

**Chapter: 8 Movie's and Payback.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Code lyoko or any of Eamons songs or Panic! At The Disco.

_**Last Time On Code Lyoko:**_

_Reaver's cell conversation._

_---_

_"Hello?" asked reaver_

_"D-D-Dante?" said a highly upset JB._

_"Yeah whats up JB you ok?"_

_"N-No A-mand-d-a broke up with m-m-me!"_

_"Ok...You gonna be ok?"_

_"Kalee also broke up with Logan...I hate today." said a calmed down JB._

_"I got an Idea meet me in the gym...ok bye''_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Reaver left after that call immediantly.

_'I wonder what his idea means...' _ thought Yumi.

----------------------------------------

Gym later.

"Hey Logan, JB, first we need a new drummer and a keyboarder." Reaver said walking in.

"Odd could play the drums," said Logan gesturing to Odd who was talking to Sidd holding a camera.

"And that's the way you annoy MILLION"S of girl's in one day!" Sidd said brightly looking into the camera.

"Ok got it niiice!" said Odd as he noticed Reaver walking up.

"Hey Odd, Sidd you wanna join my band?" asked Dante hopefully

"Join...A.N.A.X...fame...girls...YEAH YEA YEAHHHHHHHHHH!" said the two exasperated boys.

"Good, Odd you play drums, right?" asked Reaver.

Odd only nodded.

"Sidd can you play a keyboard?"

Sidd nodded faster than Odd.

"Good here's the songs were gonna do. Hehehehe." said Reaver evily as he handed them the songs.

"Whoa, a little harsh eh?" said Odd while reading.

----------------------------------------------

Reaver's cell rang.

"Hello?" asked reaver.

"...hi Dante..." said a distant Sissy.

"Uhh hi sissy, something wrong?"

"...I'm breaking up with you bye!" said Sissy as she hung up.

Reaver hung up.

"AHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAH, Sissy broke up with me!"

Logan and JB looked at each other and said," You two were dating?''

"I guess so hehe." said a happy looking Reaver.

------------------------------------

Courtyard.

---

Logan JB and Reaver walked out of the Gym only to see there ex-girlfriends with three boy's.

"THOSE FUCKING SLUT'S!" they yelled at the same time and ran off to ask the principal to host a party in the gym that very night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well boy's, i see you have all been doing good in school, so...sure. Why not? Go host a party!" said Mr. Delmas.

"Thank you sir." said Reaver and they left for their next class which they needed to hand in video projects.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, class it's time to watch the movies you made." said the Teacher,"Odd and Sidd's first."

He popped the video in and started it.

-----------------------------------------

Odd and Sidd's Video!

----

"Alright we are here to show you, "How To Annoy A Million Girl's In One Day!" said Sidd.

Sidd got into the crocodile hunter crouch and said in a bad Austrailina accent,"Alright mates, were going in for the kill!"

(Class laughs as Sidd sneaks up behind Heidi)

Sidd then smack's her ass and hides, hearing her shriek.

"Hehehe, that was hilarious...but this'll be even funnier!" said Sidd as he walked over to Sissy and Herb.

He then grabbed Herb's hand and slapped Sissy's ass with it then ran hearing Sissy Yell, "AHHH HERB YOU PERVERT!"

(This continues till the end)

"And that's the way you annoy MILLION"S of girl's in one day!" Sidd said brightly looking into the camera.

Movie ended and everyone clapped.

Odd and Sidd bowed.

"Hehehe...ahem next up Reaver's Video!"

He popped it in and sat down.

------------------

Reaver's (And Hiroki's) Video!

------------------

We see Yumi walking into her room as Hiroki and Dante snicker.

She strips down to only her Bra and Underwear and looks in the mirror trying to find a good shirt.

"This one?..hmm no" she says while picking up another one.

"Ahh another Fashon Victim. Let's see what Miss Yumi here picks hehe." whispers Reaver.

"Hmmm...this one shows off my figure(YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! LOL) I wonder if it'll make Ulrich crazy.."

We hear Reaver and Hiroki snicker.(Class has been laughing.)

Yumi looks back in the mirror and she notices the video camera.

"AHHH!" she turns around and the boys run!

"GET BACK HERE YOU HENTAI'S!" she yells.

"AHHHHH! Yumi-chan stooppp!" Yells Reaver as he runs around the table with Hiroki still taping them laughing insanely.

FIN.

------------------------------------------------

Class burst's out laughing when Yumi walks in the door.

"Sorry i'm late!" she say's before sitting down.

_'Why is everyone laughing?'_ she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch.

Reaver,Logan,JB Odd and Sidd were no where to be seen.

They were in the Gym getting ready for the "PayBack Party" they called it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gym. 10 p.m.

Everyone was there dancing to the mixer when A.N.A.X walked onstage with the new member's Odd and Sidd.

They set up and Reaver went up to the mic scanning the crowd for the 'sluts'.

He found them and grabbed an Electric guitar.

"Alright everyone, this is what A.N.A.X calls a PAYBACK PARTY!" Reaver yelled emphasizing payback.

They started to play the music.

_Whoa oh oh  
Ooh hooh  
No No No_

Verse 1:  
See i dont, know why, i liked you so much  
I gave you all, of my trust  
I told you, i loved you, now thats all down the drain  
Ya put me through pain, i wanna let u know that i feel

chorus:  
Fuck what i said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, i dont want you back

Fuck what i said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, i dont want you back

verse 2:  
You thought, you could  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
Ya burnt bitch, i heard the story  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
Now ya askin for me back  
Ya just another hag, look elsewhere  
Cuz ya done with me

Fuck what i said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, i dont want you back

Fuck what i said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, i dont want you back

Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah

Ya questioned, did i care  
You could ask anyone, i even said  
Ya were my great one  
Now its, over, but i truly mean im sad  
It hurt real bad, i cant sweat that, cuz i loved a hoe

Fuck what i said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses it didnt mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, i dont want you back

Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Oh oh Oh oh  
Uh hun yeah  
Until the end

Reaver looked at the 'slut's' as everyone clapped.

Their mouth's were open "..."

Reaver laughed and said,"You liked that one huh girl's? Well then, you'll love this!."

Reaver slammed on the electric guitar as they played.

Reaver began to sing.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as you're fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me,(he pointed to Sissy while saying this)_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no you know it will always just be, me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster  


Everyone clapped as the 'slut's' looked guiltier and guiltier every second.

"Ahaha alright just one more PayBack Song and then we'll start ROCKING!" he yelled and everyone cheered.

_There's another world inside of me_

_  
That you may never see_

_  
There's secrets in this life_

_  
That I can't hide_

_  
Somewhere in this darkness_

_  
There's a light that I can't find_

_  
Maybe it's too far away..._

_  
Maybe I'm just blind..._

_  
Maybe I'm just blind..._

_  
So hold me when I'm here_

_  
Right me when I'm wrong_

_  
Hold me when I'm scared_

_  
And love me when I'm gone_

_  
Everything I am_

_  
And everything in me  
wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

I'll never let you down

_  
Even if I could_

_  
I'd give up everything_

_  
If only for your good_

_  
So hold me when I'm here_

_  
Right me when I'm wrong_

_  
You can hold me when I'm scared_

_  
You won't always be there_

_  
So love me when I'm gone_

_  
Love me when I'm gone..._

_  
When your education x-ray_

_  
Can not see under my skin_

_  
I won't tell you a damn thing_

_  
That I could not tell my friends_

_  
Roaming through this darkness_

_  
I'm alive but I'm alone_

_  
Part of me is fighting this_

_  
But part of me is gone_

_  
So hold me when I'm here_

_  
Love me when I'm wrong_

_  
Hold me when I'm scared_

_  
And love me when I'm gone_

_  
Everything I am_

_  
And everything in me_

_  
Wants to be the one_

_  
You wanted me to be_

_  
I'll never let you down_

_  
Even if I could_

_  
I'd give up everything_

_  
If only for your good_

_  
So hold me when I'm here_

_  
Right me when I'm wrong_

_  
You can hold me when I'm scared_

_  
You won't always be there_

_  
So love me when I'm gone_

_  
Maybe I'm just blind..._

_  
So hold me when I'm here_

_  
Love me when I'm wrong_

_  
Hold me when I'm scared_

_  
And love me when I'm gone_

_  
Everything I am_

_  
And everything in me_

_  
wants to be the one_

_  
You wanted me to be_

_  
I'll never let you down_

_  
Even if I could_

_  
I'd give up everything_

_  
If only for your good_

_  
So hold me when I'm here_

_  
Love me when I'm wrong_

_  
You can hold me when I'm scared_

_  
You won't always be there_

_  
So love me when I'm gone_

_  
Love me when I'm gone..._

_  
Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone_

_  
When I'm Gone_

_  
When I'm Gone..._

Eveyone cheered after they finished.

"Okay now it's time for some fun song's, hehehehe"said Reaver smiling evily.

_Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

"What a beautiful wedding  
What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And, yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationallity

Again

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

Again 

They got off and party ended.

"Hey, Yumi I'll give you a ride back home." Reaver suggested politely.

"Okay Dante, let's go."

He walked beside her to his car.

"Wow... a Viper..." Yumi said astonished.

"Yeah just bought it to." said Reaver holding open the door for her.

Reaver got in and started it and drove to yumi's house.

-------------------------

Yumi's House 10 p.m.

--------------------------

Reaver parked and held the door open for her again and followed her into the house.

"Well your parent's aren't home and Hiroki's staying at another friend's house (lol i bet your all just WAITING for something to happen between them. lol), so now

what do we do?"Reaver asked Yumi as he sat down.

"Hmm...I don't know."replied yumi as she sat next to him.

Next came an akward silence.

"I'm sorry Sissy broke up with you." said Yumi breaking the silence.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't even know we were dating!" The two teens shared a laugh.

Then Yumi's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Hey Yumi we need you and reaver at the factory quick!" said Ulrich, panic in his voice.

"Alright but what's the attack?"

"We dont know yet."

"Ok bye." she said hanging up.

"X.A.N.A?" Reaver asked.

"Yep come one."

-------------------

In the Factory.

-----------------

"Huh...X.A.N.A deactivated the tower by himself...that's odd" said Jeremy confused.

"Well less work for us." said Reaver as he went up the elavator with the gang.

But as soon as they got out of the elavator, Theo attacked Reaver, controlled by X.A.N.A.

The gang were then pushed back by other puppet's under X.A.N.A's control.

Theo and Reaver began fighting.

Theo picked up a pipe just as Dante was running up to him, and thrust it into his heart.

Reaver's eye's went wide and he froze, blood flowing from the end of the pipe in his heart.

Theo and Reaver fell down and so did the other puppets.

Yumi rushed to reaver's side and just looked at him.

Jeremy felt his pulse.

"H-h-he's..."

--------------------

A/N: Is Reaver Dead? Will Jeremy find the anti virus? Will Aelita ever SHUT THE HELL UP! Lol sorry.

READ AND REVEIW GODDAMNIT!


	9. White Light

**Chapter: 9 White light.**

**Last time on Code:Lyoko.**

_Theo picked up a pipe just as Dante was running up to him, and thrust it into his heart._

_Reaver's eye's went wide and he froze, blood flowing from the end of the pipe in his heart._

_Theo and Reaver fell down and so did the other puppets._

_Yumi rushed to reaver's side and just looked at him._

_Jeremy felt his pulse._

_"H-h-he's..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"H-h-he's...he's still got a pulse..." whispered Jeremy silently.

"..but barely.." Jeremy pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? my friends been uhh stabbed...No i don't know who did it..." Jeremy lied.

"Ok thanks...were at Kadic Academy...ok thank you.'' He hung up and said,"They'll be here in a bit..i can hear the sirens."

-------------------------------------------------------

Reaver's unconscience spirit dream.

----------------------

Reaver's POV.

--

I woke up and looked around..there was just four blank white walls.

I got up and noticed i had been lying in a pool of my own blood.

I noticed the pipe still in my heart...but I didn't feel any pain.

''_Am I dead?"_ I heard myself say, but my voice was distant and echoing.

"For the moment, Dante, Yes you are dead." said a voice from behind me.

I spun around to see X.A.N.A looking at me with an expression forboding pain and pity.

"_Why did you...do this?" _i asked in my distant voice.

But all of a sudden I heard someone say,

_**"The boy's flatlining...CLEAR!" **_

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

_**"No good...put it on 10 cc's!**_

"I killed you so i could talk to you." X.A.N.A said coldly.

_"Well...what do you want?"_ I asked distantly again.

"I want you to kill them, that's what i want. No more flirting, Mr. Belpois, I suggest you kill the Raven-Haired warrior first."

_"Raven-Haired?...You mean Yumi?"_

_**"It's not working,sir, we're losing him!"**_

_**"Just try it again!"**_

"Yes, Yumi, kill her first, so Ulrich can suffer." He said, his voice so calm, it was frightening.

_"Ok..I will, but what happens after i kill them? What will happen to me?"_

_**"We're losing him!" **_

_**"Miss...MISS YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE!"**_

_**"I want to see him!"**_

I know that voice...Yumi?

_**"Some one get her out of here!"**_

That's when i felt it...the pain.

I looked around again but Xana wasn't there anymore.

I just saw a path of white light.

Again I heard someone say,

_**"Okay.. we got a pulse...but it's weak...he'll be in a coma for a few weeks..but he's alive."**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hospital. 12:00 a.m.**

**Reaver's POV still.**

I..can't... breathe...

**"We removed the pipe...but their's little chance he'll survive...the pipe went right through his heart..."** I heard some one say distantly.

I looked around but i was still in a path of white light.

If I walked into the white light...i would die...eveyone wouldn't even care...and they'd all be alive...

If i didn't...I'd just be a burden..and then i'd have to kill them...

I grabbed my heart in pain...**_pain...the pain of being alone either way..._**

I looked into the path of light...and back at the hospital room...I could feel my self crying...but i didn't care...

**_"We're losing him again! Someone help!"_** I heard someone scream panickly.

It was time to make a choice...If i went back I'd have to kill them...but if i died they'd live and not even care...

I tried to make a decision but it was hard...

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  


_**"He's still flatlining, I dont think he'll make it!" someone screamed.**_

_**"Dante...please...wake up..." whispered a crying Yumi.**_

_  
Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
_

_**"This boy's a real fighter." I heard someone say in a shaking voice.**_

_**"Yeah...that's Reaver..." I hear Zen say quietly.**_

I hear my own heart monitor beeping slowly...and I hear Yumi's crying.

_  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done   
No I can't_

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

_**"Ok..well now that his heart monitor's up to it's regular speed...I suggest you all go home now...and tell your friends he's alright." I heard one of the doctors say**_

_**gloomily.**_

I heard the door open and shut...

I could still feel the pain...but i didn't know what to do...would they miss me?

I look down at myself a see a puddle of blood at my feet.

I look up at the white light and back at the hospital room.

All of a sudden everything went black as my heart stopped beating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What happened to Dante?

Read and Review...sniff...


	10. Awakening

**Chapter: 10 The Awakening.**

**Last time on Code Lyoko**

_I look up at the white light and back at the hospital room._

_All of a sudden everything went black as my heart stopped beating._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

No one's POV  
------------

"So you say he was stabbed in the heart...with a pipe?" asked a Doctor disbeleivingly.

"Y-yes." said Jeremy in a shaking voice, since everyone else had gone home.

"Did you see who did it?"

"...yes i did, it was a boy who go's to our school, Theo." Jeremy said.

"Hmmm well, if the young man dies he'll be charged with murder...and it's most likely he'll die." said the doctor gloomily.

All of a sudden a nurse came in the room.

"Sir the boy's flatlining again!"

The doctor and the nurse left Jeremy.

Jeremy, at once, dialed Yumi's phone.

**_Ring...Ring..._**"Hello?" asked Yumi.

"Hey Yumi..." said Jeremy slowly.

"Jeremy? Is Dante gonna be okay?" she asked.

Jeremy took in a deep breath.

"The doctor says he has little chance of living, and he'll most likely die..." Jeremy trailed off, the phone shaking in his hands.

Yumi sighed as a tear drop fell.

"Call me if he wakes up...or...or...dies.." Yumi said trailing off like Jeremy.

"Will do..bye Yumi" Jeremy hung up and waited for a doctor to come along

-------------------------------------

Reaver's dream POV again.

------

I could hear my heart monitor beating again and I opened my eyes again.

I was laying down in a pool of my own blood.

I got up only to stumble a little cause of the pain in my chest.

I looked down and saw some bandages around my wound with blood slowly seeping out of it.

I looked up and saw the white light path and felt myself drawn to it.

I tried to resist but it seemed to strong.

--------------------------------------

Real world. Reaver's hospital room.Reaver's POV.

----------

I opened my eye's slowly to adjust to the light.

I saw a doctor and a nurse hovering over me.

"It looks like you'll be alright after all, son."

The doctor chuckled and they both walked out.

I looked around me to see the heart monitor beating regularly and a couple of trays of medical...stuff.

I felt my head pounding as i tried to get up.

I almost screamed in pain as i felt pain as if my chest were being pulled apart.

I lyed back down thinking i was stupid to get up anyway and soon drifted off to sleep.

----------

12:00 p.m. AngelsPass Hospital. (lol couldn't think of anything.)Reaver's POV.

-----

**_"So, the doctors said he'll be okay?" _** I heard Yumi ask. I tried to pretend i was asleep until the 'perfect moment'

**_"Yeah, do you think he'll wake up soon?" _** I heard Jeremy there. 'Now...nahhh hehehe' i thought.

But i opened my eye's slowly anyway.

"Hey, Dante, how you feeling?" asked Odd.

I glared at him.

"Oh..right sorry standard question. Hehe." said Odd nervously.

"When will I be able to get out of here, eh?" I asked .

Jeremy spoke up, "In a couple weeks."

I nodded and I saw that Aelita was looking at me with teary eye's, and I knew why.

She didn't understand...she thought that because of the blood on my chest, I wouldn't be alright.

"Hey, I'm ok Princess." I smiled reassuring her.

She nodded and dried her eye's.

I looked around and wasn't surprised that A.N.A.X wasn't there. I mean they _did_ just lose their girlfriends.

"Okay kid's , Dante here need's his rest. You'll be able to see him in a week." said a doctor as everyone left.

I then fell asleep listening to my heart monitor, not knowing what lay ahead.

-------------------

One week later.

Kadic Academy. 5:00 a.m. No one's POV.

---------------------------

Reaver walked up to Kadic.

He still had a little pain sometimes but he was OKed by the hospital to go back to school.

He walked in to his and Zen's room to find him asleep and he dressed quietly.

He chose a Blue shirt that said, 'It's not Illegal until your cought', and some baggy blue jeans.

His hair color of the day is... Blonde his natural haircolor.

(Hey no wonder's he's so clueless. LOL)

He sneaked out quietly and almost bumped into Millie and Tamiya.

Tamiya was holding her video camera.

"This is Millie and Tamiya on Kadic action news!" Millie said brightly.

Reaver got a anime sweat drop (lol) and looked around as if expecting someone to save him.

No Such Luck.

"And here with me is my big brother, Reaver!" Millie said while pulling Dante down by the collar of his shirt.

"Millie, I don't have time for--" he got interrupted by Millie.

"Reaver, tell us how Theo almost killed you." said Millie.

Reaver got an annoyance sign. "Millie i dont have time for this!" he said.

At that Reaver ran down the hall.

"Well, he's the strong and silent type, and by the way, he's SINGLE!" She said winking at the camera.

------------------------------------

Breakfast.

---

By the time everyone got up Dante was at breakfast drinking some coffee. Yumi stopped when she saw him.

She ran up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"YOWCH!" Reaver yelped.

"Oh sorry Dante." Yumi said letting go.

"Oh dont worry about it, Yumi." he said brightly.

Yumi blushed but no one noticed and they all sat down, except for Odd who was getting some food.

Reaver looked up and saw Logan and JB making their way to him.

"Be right back," he said as he got up to meet them.

"Hey guy's what's up?" he asked them.

"We're sorry we didn't visit you in the hospital..."

"That's alright guys." he said.

They looked at each other for a few minutes until they all hugged each other for a half a second.

"Okay then seeya!" said reaver.

Yumi had been watching him and smiled when he hugged his friends, knowing it would hurt him.

Reaver sat back down, but looked worried about something.

"You okay there Reaver?" Yumi asked softly.

"Huh? oh yeah i'm alright." he answered distractidly.

But Reaver was thinking about what X.A.N.A had said,

_**"I want you to kill them, that's what i want. No more flirting, Mr. Belpois, I suggest you kill the Raven-Haired warrior first."**_

He cringed at those word's.

_**"Yes, Yumi, kill her first, so Ulrich can suffer." He said, his voice so calm, it was frightening."**_

Reaver got up to throw his coffee away.

As soon as Zen walked in Reaver pulled him to the side and said, "Hey, I'm not going to kill any of them. Not for X.A.N.A, not for Sara, not for anything or anyone,

so if you try to harm them, **_I'll kill you_**." Zen agreed and they both walked back to the table.

Reaver knew that X.A.N.A had heard them,but he'd have to deal with that later.

Right now all he wanted to spend the time he had with his friend's.

But he didn't know that their time would be cut short.


	11. Clubbing

**Chapter:11 Clubbing.**

---------

The boy's of the Lyoko gang were sitting near the bench or standing up. Reaver was sitting and was thinking intently and didn't even notice the girls approach them.

"Hey, uh, guy's want to,um, go clubbing with us later?" asked a shy Aelita. Odd,Ulrich and Jeremy froze while the rest just sort of tuned out.

"Ummm, sure, we'll go." said Ulrich shyly. Reaver got up and walked over to the remaining member's of A.N.A.X aka, Logan, JB and Sidd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver's POV.

------------

"Hey guy's." I said plainly.

"hey marshall." they said.

"Wanna go to a club, It'll get our mind's offa things" i suggested.

"Sure, we walking or driving?" Logan asked.

"Probably walking, the Viper only seats two." I said while looking around.

"Alright i'll go." said JB.

"What about you two?" i asked.

"Hells yeah." they said in unison.

"Hehe alright come on." I said walking back to the gang.

-----------------------------------------

Normal POV.

-----

At the club. 7 p.m.

They had all walked in when they saw Amanda, Kalee and Sissy up on the stage finishing a song.

"Alright now this one's dedicated to our ex-boyfriends...who are right THERE!" yelled Amanda as the spotlight his Reaver Logan and Zen.

They started to sing.

Oh oh  
_oooh  
no no no_

_(You know there's two sides to every story)_

_See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitch  
talkin' shit like a snitch  
Why you write a song 'bout me  
If you really didn't care  
You wouldn't wanna share  
Tellin' everybody just how you feel_

_×CHORUS×  
Fuck What I did, was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

_Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents,I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
well guess what yo,fuck you right back_

_You thought you could really make me moan  
I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)  
I had to do your friend  
now you want me to come back  
you must be smokin' crack  
Im goin' else where and thats a fact_

_Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud?  
fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
well guess what joe,your sex was wack_

_Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
fuck it,I faked it,aren't you proud?  
fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
well guess what your,your sex was wack_

Everyone of the gang stared at Logan JB and Reaver and they just blushed knowing what they did.(LOL!)

_ooh ooh  
uh uh yea_

_ooh ooh  
uh uh yea_

_ooh ooh  
uh uh yea_

_ooh ooh  
uh uh yea_

_You questioned did I care  
maybe I would have if woulda come to me  
now it's over  
but I do admit i'm glad I didn't catch your crabs  
I can't sweat that cause Im not ur hoe_

_CHORUS  
fuck What I did, was your fault somehow  
fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin it didnt mean jack  
well guess what yo, fuck you right back_

_ooh ooh  
uh uh yea_

_ooh ooh  
uh uh yea_

_ooh ooh  
uh uh yea_

_ooh ooh  
uh uh yea_

_(you made me do this)_

They stopped singing and got off the stage.

"Oh..now it's personal, cmon boy's!" Reaver yelled as they made their way on stage.

_Don't want to have you hangin,_

_  
Around me like a leech._

_  
I think you're just a problem,_

_  
So stay the hell away from me because I don't believe in you._

_  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone._

_  
This may sound a little rough,_

_  
Don't wanna fall in love._

_  
Don't need security._

_  
I ain't no dog without a bone._

_  
Don't have no time for love._

_  
So stay the fuck away from me because I don't believe in you,_

_  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone._

_  
This may sound a little rough._

_  
Don't wanna fall in love._

__

This may sound a little rough.

_  
Don't wanna fall in love._

_  
This may sound a little rough._

_  
Don't wanna fall in love._

_  
This may sound a little fucked._

_  
Don't wanna fall in love._

They got off as the crowd clapped and laughed at Amanda and Kalee and Sissy.

"Taught those little bitches a lesson hehe!" Said Reaver over the crowd to JB and Logan.

But they were too busy laughing at Amanda and Kalee.

Suddenly a pop song came up and everyone started dancing to it's beat.

Reaver just leaned against the wall listening to the screams and cheers.

"Hey, come dance with me!" yelled Yumi to Reaver cause of the loudness.

"Okay!" Said Reaver as he was dragged onto the dance floor.

They danced around everyone.

Reaver looked around and saw Ulrich dancing with Sissy. **_DIRTY DANCING WITH SISSY!_**

Reaver pointed it out to Yumi, who just shrugged and starting doing the same with Reaver.

Reaver had a look of shock and happiness in one.

They continued to dance like that until a slow song came up, Reaver then turned Yumi around and started to dance slowly with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's House. 11:00 p.m. (her parents are asleep.)

Yumi walked in with Reaver, since he was almost killed by a student the principal asked him to stay there longer.

Reaver sat on the couch and Yumi went upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------

School. 6:00 a.m.

---------------------------------_  
_As soon as the gang got to the cafeteria, Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"It's X.A.N.A!" he whispered, and they ran to the factory.

----------------------------------

But when they were in the factory, some one greeted them. He was about Reaver's height and age. "Hello, Lyoko warriors..." he said coldly.

"X.A.N.A..." whispered Jeremy as he saw him. He was wearing a simple long sleeve shirt with his symbol on it and jeans.

His eye's also held the symbol and his hair was black. "Okay, boy's...kill them!" He roared.

"What are you...?" half-asked Jeremy, before getting cut off by Reaver and Zen suddenly at X.A.N.A's side brandishing weapons.

Reaver had a Magnum in his right hand pointing it at Yumi, while Zen had a sword, pointing it threatingly at Jeremy. They both had sad faces on.

"You...you..?" Aelita started but got cut off by X.A.N.A.

"They are my friends, and Highly Trained Assasin's might i add." Reaver and Zen's eye's now held the X.A.N.A symbol but were not under his control.

"But...but...you...our...friends?" asked Yumi, tears in her eye's.

"They were never your friends silly wench!" spat X.A.N.A.

Reaver and Zen's bodies suddenly had a red aura around them and their hair seemed to be pushed by the wind.

Reaver shot at Ulrich first but missed his head by a millimeter.

"I hope you know, I don't miss twice." He said venom lacing his X.A.N.A like voice.

"Their controlled by X.A.N.A.?" Yumi asked.

X.A.N.A. laughed and said, "Of course not silly girl. This is what they were trained to do. Their job is to kill you." he laughed evily again.

Reaver seemed to put his gun down only to switch it for a long sword.

"It seem's he's challenging you, Ulrich." X.A.N.A said, obviously amused.

Ulrich looked around and saw a sword lying behind him.

He picked it up and said, "Okay, I'll accept your challenge."

As soon as he said that Ulrich rushed at Dante sword out.

Dante moved quickly and swung at Ulrich.

Ulrich blocked it with his own sword.

They both swung again and caught the other one's sword.

They kept pressing the other one's sword with their own sword.

Ulrich held onto his sword with both hands, but Reaver only needed one hand to fend Ulrich off.

"...I'm sorry." Reaver whispered to Ulrich before throwing a ball of lightning at him and sending him at the gang's feet, unconciouse.(sp?)

Reaver then walked back over to X.A.N.A's side.

'Ahahahahh" X.A.N.A laughed coldly. "One down four to go."

Yumi looked at Reaver and he winked at her. Yumi nodded ever so slightly.

Reaver twalked over to her and whispered in her ear as he was holding the sword to her throat, "I'm sorry, I really am, but i won't kill you alright? I'll kill Xana, but when i do promise me you'll shut him down. Please..." He then let go of her and in one fast motion had his sword plunged into X.A.N.A's chest.

But he didn't bleed or anything. "So, losing your edge are you Reaver? Pity, now i'll have to kill them and you."

X.A.N.A took out a sword and they battled.

But X.A.N.A had stolen Dante's gun and pulled it out as soon as Reaver sword got knocked away.

He held it to Reaver's forehead. "Any last word's before you die, Mr.Belpois?" X.A.N.A asked.

"...Yeah...FUCK YOU!" and with that Reaver plunged a syringe filled with nanobot's into X.A.N.A, just as he pulled the trigger.

Reaver fell down on his back, blood seeping from the bullet hole in his head, and X.A.N.A disappeared.

Zen dropped his sword and ran over to Reaver.

He stood over him, and he knew he wasn't coming back this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaver's death POV.

--------------------

I walked into the white light but took one look back. Yumi was crying and so was Aelita.

I smiled knowing that I'll always be there to watch them

_Always._

----------------------

A week after. Dante's Funeral. Aelita's POV.

----------------------------

We shut down the supercomputer after Zen searched Reaver pocket's and found a disk labeled, 'Anit-Virus'.

I cryed when Jeremy called the hospital, and now at his funeral.

That's it...he's gone and he's not coming back this time. I cried when Yumi told me what he said, the one thing no one heard him say, he said He'd kill X.A.N.A,

even if it meant him his life...just to save me. I'm crying now, at his funeral. I know Jeremy's trying to be strong and not cry, but i can see this really hurt him.

His Coffin is being lowered right now. I cryed even harder now as they bury him.

His tombstone read's, "A good friend, a good son, and a great brother."

It then dawned on me. _'A great brother..."_ I thought. That's why he looked so much like Jeremy...he was his brother.

I hit the ground crying.

I felt Jeremy's hand on my back, rubbing it in circles, comforting me.

I knew Yumi was taking this harder than me.

As i stand up, I look up and smile.

Because he's watching over us.

_**Always.**_

**_The End._**

------------------------------------------

AN: And that's it hmm I almost cried writing that. Hmm well i hated killing Dante but...I LOVED flaming those little slut's lol well if i get any review's I may just have a little surprise for you in the sequal! heheheh. BYE


End file.
